cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danny DeVito
Danny DeVito (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Johnny Dangerously (1984)'' [Burr]: Trampled to death (off-screen) after a bull crashes through the wall of the bar (in a parody of the then-current Schlitz Malt Liquor ads). We see him screaming as the bull charges towards him, followed by a newspaper headline reading "D.A. Dies in Commercial." (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *''Head Office (1985)'' [Frank Stedman]: Commits suicide by jumping out of the window in an office building. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Neil) *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a. The Penguin]: Poisoned to death when he falls through a skylight into a pool of poisoned water below; he emerges from the water and approaches Michael Keaton menacingly before he finally collapses and dies. (Danny was wearing heavy make-up for this role). *''Hoffa (1992)'' [Bobby Ciaro]: Gunned down by Frank Whaley when Danny tries to save Jack Nicholson. (Thanks to Fred) *''Mars Attacks! (1996)'' [Rude Gambler]: Disintegrated with a ray-gun by a Martian in a junkyard. (Played for comic effect). *''Space Jam (1996)'' [Swackhammer]: Providing the voice of an animated alien, Danny is blown up after being stuffed into a rocket by his henchmen and launched to the moon where it explodes. *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Sid Hudgens]: Beaten to death (off-screen) in his office by James Cromwell. His body is shown afterwards when Russell Crowe and Guy Pearce investigate the scene. *''Heist (2001)'' [Mickey Bergman]: Shot to death by Gene Hackman. (Thanks to Gary) *''Death to Smoochy'' (2002) [Burke Bennett]: Although he survives the actual movie, the US DVD includes a deleted scene in which Danny and Jon Stewart are shot to death (off-camera) by Pam Ferris and her men; we hear the shots as Catherine Keener and Edward Norton walk out of the building. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Even Money (2006) [''Walter]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. *''Nobel Son'' (2007) [Gastner]: Electrocuted with a radio (off-screen) in the bathtub; his body is shown afterwards when Bryan Greenberg and Mary Steenburgen discover him. (I'm unsure whether it was suicide or whether he was killed by Shawn Hatosy.) TV Deaths *''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia; Dee Reynolds: Shaping America's Youth'' (2010) [Frank Reynolds/Chief Lazarus]: In the film within the episode Lethal Weapon 5, "Lazarus" is electrocuted after Rob McElhenney throws water on Danny while he's standing in front of a transformer. ("Frank Reynolds" survives the episode) (Played for comic effect.) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia; The Gang Saves The Day'' (2013) [Frank Reynolds]: In a fantasy sequence, Danny is shot (along with Charlie Day, Glenn Howerton & Rob McElhenney) by Kaitlin Olson. (Danny survives the episode in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *''It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia; The Gang Makes Lethal Weapon 6'' (2013) [Frank Reynolds/Chief Lazarus]: In the film within the episode Lethal Weapon 6, "Lazarus" (having been revived by a witch doctor) falls through a trap door into a vat of acid after Glenn Howerton throws a basketball at the trap door button. ("Frank Reynolds" survives the episode.) (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Rhea Perlman. Gallery The Penguin's death.png|Danny DeVito in Batman Returns Swackhammer_defeat.jpeg|Danny DeVito's animated death in Space Jam mars-attacks_480_poster.jpg|Danny DeVito in Mars Attacks Jon-stewart.png|Danny DeVito (with Jon Stewart) in Death to Smoochy Mickey's Death.png|Danny DeVito in Heist Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1944 Births Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:People of Italian descent Category:Death scenes by crying Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by spaceship crash Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Batman cast members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Cheers cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Hercules cast members Category:Space Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in a Danny DeVito Movies Category:Friends cast members Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia cast members Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic cast members Category:Taxi cast members Category:Jumanji Cast Members